


Take Over

by LilianFlower



Series: The Glitched Game [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, FIREEE, Grillby's, Take Over, glitch - Freeform, reset, shack, the secret basement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianFlower/pseuds/LilianFlower
Summary: You aren't you anymore. It's time to take this into her hands.:Continuation of "I'm Glad You Came":





	1. Blurry Eyesight and Fire

Darkness, falling darkness...  
It's all you have felt for what seems like a life time ago.  
Suddenly, something soft seems to touch you. You can feel your toes tingle from the sudden soft touch, trailing up your foot, then your leg, then your stomach. Your palms touch the soft surface, everything tingling.  
You open your eyes, seeing only blobs of light. You haven't opened your eyes for a long time, hence the blurry vision.   
You expect your vision to clear out after blinking multiple times.   
Blink.  
Blink, blink.   
Blink, blink, blink.  
It doesn't subside.  
You rub your eyes, hoping that would help.  
It doesn't go away.   
Giving up, you stand wobbly. The tingling feeling still hasn't left your body.   
Checking yourself, you notice that you're wearing a black cape, dark brown leather glove on your left hand, black cotton on your right, both fingerless. A red crop top with leather sewed onto it, your shorts are also brown leather. Red and orange striped thigh high socks, brown leather strapped to the top of them, brown leather boots which have a half an inch heel. If only you could see your face. You were very curious.  
Then it hit you.  
Why would you want to see your own face? You stared at the purple ground, pondering.   
Then it hit you again.  
You don't remember anything before waking up.  
You decide, after a minute of staring at the floor, wondering what to do, that maybe exploring this place might trigger some memories.  
You take a step forward, expecting to fall over because of your heels, but your body seems to be used to it. You stride confidently down the purple and black corridor, walking into a dark room, everything is black with a tattered flower in a patch of grass in the middle of the room. You walk up to the flower. It notices your presence.   
"Get out of here!" It screeched. You weren't effected by its menacing face, which surprised both you and the flower. You looked around the room, searching for your voice.   
"Where.." You coughed. You didn't notice your throat was extremely dry. "Where am I?" You ask, your voice hoarse. The flower took a minute to respond.  
"We are in the Underground. I thought you were going to kill me," the flower looked at the ground sheepishly.  
"Obviously, I wasn't going to."  
"I noticed that," The flower paused, the dark room with the one light source, which was very suspicious, filled with silence. It was comforting to you. "My name is Flowey. Flowey The Flower!" Flowey said in a obvious false cheerful tone, "and your name?"  
"I don't have one," you said bluntly. Flowey was taken aback. He wasn't expecting you to say that.   
"Sure... Surely you must have one... Right..?" You shook your head, your hair that you don't know what color it is sways after you. After doing that you notice that your hair is pulled up in a ponytail.  
"Hey," you said after a few silent moments, leaning down to Flowey, "What color of hair do I have?"  
This made Flowey extremely confused, it even showed it on his face. "What? You mean.. You don't even know what you even look like?!"  
"Why, is that a problem?" You ask, standing back up and crossing your arms.  
"No, I mean.. Yes..?" Flowey had trouble finding an answer, he wondered what you would do to him if he said any of those answers.  
"I won't do anything to you, promise, but just tell me what my hair color is already and I'll be on my way." You were beginning to get annoyed with this flower, but you decided to try an stay calm.  
"Your hair is red! Like fire! Very pretty!" Flowey said that fast like he's scared to do anything with you.  
"Huh, Fire. Suites me," you pointed at the flower, "That is my name from now on, Fire."  
"Wait- what?!" Flowey said, audibly confused.  
"You heard me. Call me Fire from now on."  
"If you insist.," Flowey said, looking at you like you are a creature that confused the hell out of him, which you are.   
"I'm off now, I've wasted enough time with you," you started walking away from Flowey until he stopped you.  
"Wait! I advise you to stay in the shadows."  
You turned towards him, confused. "Why should I?"  
"Because... Toriel.. The caretaker of the ruins... She might be coming soon. When she sees a human, she kills them and brings their soul to Asgore. She's dangerous-" You cut Flowey off with a scoff.  
"And I'll hide in the shadows so I can stay away from her. I got it," You turned around and started walking, only to stop in mid-step and turn around quarter way, "Thanks for the warning, Flowey," and you continued walking out of the room and into the darkness.  
It was odd to you when you entered the dark corridor. Even though it was dark you entered a room that was very bright, it hurt your eyes to look at the bright purple stone floors and walls and ceilings. You blinked away the pain, looking at the blurry objects in front of you and trying to figure out what they are as you walk through the purple halls.  
You notice some blobs move in the distance, which catches you slightly off guard. As you near them you notice that they are very... Frog shaped. They slink away in the shadows nearby even though there are hardly any shadows at all.  
You eye them as the blobs glared back at you, their black and white colors moving around angrily, hungrily. If you were able to see you might have been scared from the hunger lit in their eyes, but you can tell just by how they're moving.  
You continued walking through the bright hall, all the monster-like-creature-blobs either hiding away and looking at you curiously and angrily, staying where they are angrily, or try and follow you- maybe even attack you.   
You didn't let them, however. Each time one tried to attack you just held their head firmly, red, green and blue painted nails digging into their rubbery, slick and mucus-covered skin. They must really be frogs.  
After reaching the end of the extremely long hallway, you notice a tuft of what looks like to be white fur coming out behind a column.   
You stopped and stared at it for what seems like ten minutes. It didn't move.   
You take a step forward, only for a big, white paw to clamp onto your shoulder. You stifle a groan from the sharp pain of the claws that dig into your shoulder, but it's not enough to draw blood.  
Being forced to turn around, you look up at the creature who is literally right in front of your face. It's slightly long muzzle suggests it's a female, but one look at their short stubble for horns on its head confirms it. You look at her blood shot yellow eyes, her pupils glow a blood red, and her smile- ugh, it was disgusting.   
"Why," she started, acting surprised, "What is a human doing down here in the Underground, hm?"  
You were about to speak until she cut you off, "Oh, don't answer that question, there's no need. Why don't you come with me to my home?" Just has you were about to decline, she forcefully takes you along with her. You didn't like where this was going.  
The goat woman dragged you by your left arm, making it very painful as you struggled against her strong grasp.  
"It's useless to struggle against me, my child. I've already got a good grip on you-" The goat woman yelped in pain suddenly, everything going into slow motion and fire swirled around you, glowing different colors slowly.   
You spun twice in the air and already landed on your feet when you realize you're out of her grasp. Time went back to normal, and your vision wasn't as blurry as it was earlier.   
The goat woman's slightly blurred form stares back at you in shock. Her face showing disgust at you.  
You notice she's holding the hand that she was pulling you by. The right one, you think.  
"My.. My child," The goat woman started, "Why did you do such a thing?"  
Tears pricked the woman's eyes, leaving you full of guilt.   
"I'm sorry, it's just you.."  
"I what?" She demanded.  
"You were pulling me way too forcefully by the arm. And it hurt." You held your left arm, it really did hurt.   
"I guess I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry."  
Silence filled the room as you and the woman stared at each other. The woman finally spoke up, "My name is Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins, I am terribly sorry for the miscommunication."  
"My name is Fire, and it's fine."  
"I was just trying to protect you, my child."  
"I said it was alright. Why don't we go to your house now?" You walked up to Toriel, grasping her paw and walking with her. She leads you to her house in the Ruins.  
"Welcome to my home, my child," Toriel says as you both enter her home. "Please, make yourself at home. I've made a pie for the occasion."  
You think to yourself, how did she have time to make pie? You shake off the suspicious feeling and enter the home.   
"The pie is still very hot, maybe you would like to take a nap as it cools down?" Before you could answer she left the room.  
You decide it would be best to take a nap like she suggested. As you make your way to the other hallway you notice stairs that lead downwards.  
Brimming with curiosity, you make your way downstairs.  
As you made your way down the dark stairway, the stairs soon start creaking. Starting off quietly then soon echoing down the dark purple corridor.  
"My child?" Toriel's voice echoes off the walls, "What are you doing down here? It's dangerous."  
"It is not," you recoil, "All it is is not taken care of and dark."  
"That is exactly why you shouldn't be here!" Toriel tells slightly, going down the steps towards you.  
"I'm not a child, though, am I?" Anger starts swelling up in you, you hated not being free. You suddenly get a dejavu feeling, but you shake it off.  
"M-my child... Your eyes..." Toriel points at you, frightened slightly.  
You didn't notice but you no longer have any blurry vision.  
"Are you not.. Human, my child?"  
"Human?" You echo. You didn't know. No memories have returned to you since you've been here. "I don't know," you said.  
"Don't know? How is that possible?" Toriel questions. Fear begins showing more and more.  
It soon dies down after what you said next, "I don't know. Anyway, where does this hallway lead?" You point behind you with your thumb.  
"Well, if you say you are not a child, my.. Child, and you look like you can handle yourself... It leads to the outside of the Ruins."  
"Outside the Ruins, huh?" You echo. You turned around, unaware that Toriel was slowly approaching you. "I would definitely like to see the outside of the Ruins."  
Suddenly you were pushed to the ground, the air knocked out of your lungs and fire surrounding you.  
"You will get out of the Ruins. Do not worry, my child."  
"Toriel? What.. What are you doing?" You ask breathlessly as you got off the dusty ground.   
The world went dark around you, the only thing in color was Toriel and her flames. You begin to wonder if what happened earlier with the fire was her and not you.  
"Toriel, what are you doing?" You asked, hoping that she would listen to reason.  
She threw fire balls at you as she explained her situation.  
"I'm sorry, my child, I have to do this. For us to be able to be set free, finally. It has been way too long."   
Fire red singed the end of your long, red hair that has been up in a ponytail.  
"Set free from what?" You ask. She throws more fire at you.

"Free from the underground. But you don't think that that's what I really want, do you?" You manage to dodge all her flames this round.  
"I don't know. Mind telling me what I think?" No flames this round.   
"That I want power. Which is true, if I take your soul," you gasp at the word 'soul', "I'll be one of the most powerful monsters here, and I can return to the castle."  
"Why would you want to do that? What's your motive?" More flames. It singes your cloak.  
"Power, revenge. Anything."  
"Does that really matter? Didn't you have any loved ones?" The battle stops momentarily, Toriel thinking over her actions.   
"My child... You're..." A pause. You savor this moment to catch your breath- but it was a bad idea.   
Fire was suddenly in your face, the burning sensation filling all of your senses, but you didn't feel like it would end here.  
You took control in your own hands, stopped listening to the unknown scream in your ears, and the burning sensation faded. The crackling of fire in your ears never fades, instead it grows louder as another scream erupts. Toriel is now on fire, her fur turning into charcoal.  
You didn't want this to happen, you urged your mind to quell the fire, it was the only way. You didn't know how you did it before, and you would only want to do it again in case of an emergency, so you tried. You tried so hard to make the fire go away. You kept thinking, stop the fire. Stop the fire. And after moments, Toriel's screams silenced. They were replaced by frantic, deep breathing.  
"Toriel?" You ask for her. You were only met with a whimper.  
You look up at her, not realizing her eyes were shut so tight. Large spots of her fur had turned black, mostly her arms, but she seemed fine.   
"You... Can't be human."  
You were surprised by what Toriel had said, and what she said next surprised you more.  
"Get out of the Ruins. You are the more dangerous one around here."  
"But Toriel, I-" She cut you off.  
"No 'but's. You'll be fine out there. Just.. Be careful of Asgore." Toriel slowly walked back up the stairs, leaving you in the basement, alone.


	2. You found out something you shouldn't have...

You walked down the dark hallway, heading to the exit Toriel was talking about earlier in the fight. You had decided to take her request and leave.   
All of this seems so familiar but not so familiar at the same time. Have you done this before? You wonder as you almost walked into a large door.   
You dispersed the strange thoughts in your head and opened the door. It was quite heavy.   
Bright, white light meets your eyes, giving you a headache. You wiped your eyes and looked around. Your vision was pristine clear and everything looked beautiful. Snow covered everything; the pine trees, the rocks, and even the path way, which seems to have been frequently used.  
You brushed off another déjà vu feeling and walked along the path, your footsteps melting the snow just slightly.  
A twig that you had just passed moments ago snaps, forcing you to spin around. Another déjà vu feeling as well as fear is felt. You brushed off the déjà vu feeling again, taking a deep breath and continue walking down the path.  
You hummed a tune that felt very familiar to you but not at all at the same time as you walked up to a wooden fence, its posts too wide apart to stop anybody so you walked through without much hesitation, but that wasn't until something grabbed your shoulder.   
You were frozen in place as a low pitched voice begins talking:  
"h u m a n . . .  w h y  a r e  y o u  h e r e ?"  
You turned yourself around, staring up at the creature, drinking in what monster it is.  
The monster was pretty easy to find out despite the shadow hiding his face. It was a skeleton, and it had a permanent grin on him. The shadows hiding its face making it look disturbing, but you weren't scared.   
"I am here for whatever reason I am here for, that being.." You paused, "I don't know."  
This made the skeleton loose the shadows hiding its face immediately, it laughing so hard it clutched its stomach.   
You giggled too, even though it wasn't a joke. Its laugh was very intriguing.   
"nice one, kid," it said. Having a better look at its face you could make out one red glowing eye, and slightly masculine features. It must be a male.   
"name's sans, sans the skeleton. you?" Sans held his hand out to shake and you looked down at it. He hand his sleeve covering his hand halfway, which was obviously suspicious.  
"Fire, nice to meet'cha," you winked, not taking his hand. Sans put his hand in his coat pocket a few minutes later.  
"that wasn't a very nice gesture there, kid."  
"I had a feeling you were going to kill me."  
"smart kid is smart," Sans takes a deep breath, his chest, covered by a red sweater, somehow expanding as he does. "i should probably warn you about my brother, papyrus, captain of the royal guard. he's a human hunting fanatic and will stop at nothing to get your soul."  
"My soul, huh?" You echoed. "You know, Toriel was talking about acquiring my soul too, just earlier today."  
Sans' eye sockets went wide at that statement, maybe you shouldn't have said that.  
"oh, really?" He asks. You nod confirmation. "that's very interesting."  
"I ended up persuading her, but at the cost of scorching her fur," you had walked away from Sans and walked into an area that held a lamp, two boulders, and a station. Not a smart thing to do since Sans is behind you.   
"kid, maybe you should hide behind that not-so-conveniently-shaped lamp, i believe paps is comin'," before you could say anything Sans had shoved you behind the lamp, a red aura surrounded you, forcing you to not move.  
"SANS!" Yelled a loud, angry, livid voice from not so far away, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING SLACKING OFF?! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE AT YOUR POST!"  
"heh.. s-sorry p-boss. won't do that again..." Sans stuttered.  
"AH, FORGET IT. YOU'LL NEVER BE OF USE TO ME."  
"p-pa-boss! i'll make it up to ya. promise."  
"WELL, GO FIND A HUMAN AND TAKE THEIR SOUL ALREADY. BE SURE TO BRING IT TO ME," Papyrus stomps off, his spiked red boots leaving prints in the blue-white snow.   
Sans took a deep breath before speaking, "you can come out now.. kiddo.. heh.."  
The red aura surrounding you disappeared and you were able to move. He had held you in a very uncomfortable position.  
"What was that all about?" You ask, rubbing the arm you landed on as you approached him.  
"just me bein' lazy as usual. not much of a good trait around here, ya know?" Sans shrugs as he winks at you.  
"Don't wink at me," you say, slightly annoyed.  
"hey, you did it to me earlier," Sans crossed his arms across his chest, the jacket making shifting sounds against the fabric.   
"That was because it was awkward," you mimicked Sans, leaning backwards slightly.   
"whatever," Sans says. Not even a few moments of silence passes by before the subject is changed. "so how did you scorch her fur?" He asks as the two of you began walking.  
"I'm not so sure myself. She started attacking me and I was able to redirect her magic back towards her. I was also able to silence the flames."  
Sans was very intrigued in what you were saying. He put a finger to his chin, thinking.  
"i give up," he says only after a few seconds, putting his hands in his pockets.  
This took you by surprise, it was only a few seconds after he started thinking and he already gave up?!  
"How can you give up that easily?" You questioned. He looked at you with his one red eye in his left eye socket.   
"well, kid, i'm not sure you've noticed but I don't like doing things unwillingly."  
"Yeah, I have," you crossed your arms.   
"Welp, this is where i leave ya, kid," Sans said as they reached a sign that said "Welcome to Snowdin" on it.   
"Where are you going?" You ask, slightly pissed at his giving up.   
"just to my post," Sans said, turning around towards you and walking backwards.  
"Didn't we past it a while ago?" You point back with your thumb.  
"i have more than one, sweetheart," Sans said as he turned back around and walked away in the distance.   
"More and more strange things, huh?" You mumbled to yourself, putting your hand to your chin. You didn't get why you were getting so many déjà vu scenarios, but it couldn't be a bad thing right?  
You looked towards the welcoming sign, with the words "welcome to" crossed off with red spray paint. You felt a chill run down your back. You didn't think the residents here were... That friendly just by looking at the sign.  
You walked into the town, yawning as you looked at all the other monsters of different species retire to their houses for possibly the night.  
You walked into the inn, the bell going off as you open the door. You looked at the cute bunny woman with a cream fur coat sitting at the till.  
She had what looks like to be a black leather jacket on her with a red and yellow striped tee. Looks like this place has a theme of red, black, and yellow.  
You took out the coin purse that was hanging on your leather belt, moving the cloak you were wearing out of the way slightly to see what you were doing. While you were in the Ruins you had saw many monsters drop cash on the ground, and being the broke person you are you took it.  
"How much for one night?" you asked the bunny. She looked at you with a scowl.  
"It's eighty per night," She said with hate dripping from her voice. She grabbed a cigarette and lighted it, proceeding to put it in her mouth. You put 80 G on the table. The bunny sucking in a breath as she leaned under the counter, leaving you alone for a few seconds. When she came back up she slammed your room key on the counter. "Take it and don't bother any of the other patrons."  
"Thanks," you said as you took the room key and smirked. The woman's cigarette dropped out of her mouth as you went upstairs to sleep.  
You unlocked room 208 at the inn and you could already hear the people next door loud and clear: snoring.   
You our were hit with déjà vu so hard it made you dizzy. You quickly shut the door behind you and slid down, sitting on the soft rug floor.   
After a a few moments the feeling left, you pulled your hand away from your head, not knowing it was there in the first place, and seeing the most peculiar thing staring right in front of you.   
It wasn't a person.  
It wasn't a monster.  
It was a black box with a white trim. The words, in white, said:  
"(Y/N)            LV1             72:06:58  
SANS' BEDROOM  



	3. Darkness...

I felt warm, but cold at the same time.  
I felt loved, but hated and loathed at the same time.  
I basically felt nothing as I floated through the darkness in my mind.  
This was a new feeling for me, feeling nothing. Like I had no soul, but I still had an existence even though I am nothing.  
I can feel myself being watched by hundreds of eyes or at least one person's eyes. He talks to me often, sometimes not being able to say a word. I help him out so we can communicate better.  
He says that my SAVE file has been stolen from me when I was sleeping, but I barely believe him. He said I didn't have to, be it truth or not.  
He said that he had a plan to get my SAVE file back.   
He said I would have to kill the new owner of it.   
I refused, though. I don't want to kill anyone.   
He understood, though. It was what I was programmed for: to be kind.   
He said that the new person isn't programmed, it's a real human being.   
I questioned him how I was programmed, I had a past and everything.   
He said that it was all programmed.   
This new person... They have what humans call "amnesia." I'm saying it this way because I'm not a human.  
He told me that she and I are connected just now. I don't see why. We aren't siblings.  
She's flesh and I'm code.  
It's the reason why I'm floating in the void.   
He said it's because she stole the file or something like that. She being actual human she can actually SAVE instead of it automatically being saved while asleep...  
He said once she saves over my file that I will be obliterated in that world. No wonder I'm connected.   
He said that once I'm terminated... I can't go back in. I would have to stay in the void. Forever...


	4. An Idea.

You stood up and approached the black box with white lettering on it, putting your hand on the "RETURN" text. The box disappears into nothing. You decide to think about this tomorrow.  
You climbed into the comfy bed, pulling the covers over you. You fall into a dreamless sleep.  
You wake up in an odd position, your head is at the other end of the bed with one of your legs off of it. You didn't care, though. What did, matter, however, is the black box looming over you again. You hit the "RETURN" button once again and got up to make the bed.   
After making the bed you headed downstairs, leaving the key at the desk.  
You opened the door to a very snowy outside. This place is called Snowdin for a reason, there's snow everywhere, but this time it's actually snowing.  
You walked along the town, shifting your cloak so you could preserve heat.  
Slightly outside of town boundaries you find Sans at his station leaning on his arm, bored.  
You walked up to him, "Hey," you greeted.  
Sans grunts in response.  
"Last night the most peculiar thing happened," you started, crossing your arms and turning away from Sans, "There was a box in the bedroom I was staying at in the inn. It wasn't your regular box, no, it was floating and asking me to save over something. I'm not truly getting what's going on right now." You turned towards Sans, only to find him not there. "I see how it is. Fine, I'll come back later," You turned around and walked away, mumbling to yourself, "I wonder where would be some good food joint."   
You walked into town, looking around at the shops to find a good burger joint.  
Suddenly, something grabbed the hood of your cloak, choking you and pulling you back.  
"hey, kid," said a familiar voice. You looked up and saw Sans standing above you. Which was peculiar because you're taller than him by at east six inches. "said you were lookin' for someplace to eat?"  
"Yeah."  
"I know a place, follow me," Sans let go of your cloak, making you fall over backwards. As soon as  you got back up you ran after Sans and entered a place called "Grillby's."  
It was a small bar on the inside, filled with dog monsters, fish monsters, maybe some type of flower-like monster and a bunny. The bar seems to be manned by a man made of fire. No wonder this place is called Grillby's.  
Sans sat down on a stool at the bar table, motioning you to sit down next to him. Just as you were about to thank him you felt something sharp prick your butt. Getting back up, you find a thumb tack stuck in your shorts. Damn skeleton, he put it there.  
You threw the thumbtack somewhere and sat back down, glaring at the skeleton who's laughing at you.  
"careful, some weirdos put thumbtacks on the chairs."  
"Yeah," you said with an annoyed tone.  
"so what do ya want to eat?" You didn't exactly know what this place sold so you cautiously looked around, finding a menu glue to the bar table. You looked at the two main items on the list: Burgers and Fries.  
"I'll take some fries," you say as you looked back over at Sans.  
"sure thing. hey, grillbs," he called over the man made of fire, "two orders of fries."  
The fire man walked away after he grunted, probably rolling his eyes, and entered a door saying "Employees Only."  
"so you said something about a box earlier?" Questioned Sans. He looked at you with his one red glowing eye. You nodded.  
"It said it had seventy-two hours on it.. That's three days. It also say it was last saved in your room."  
Sans looks over at the door that was for employees, shushing you when Grillby came back with their food. He offered the mustard to you, but you kindly refused it. "No, thanks. I prefer ketchup," you said as you held up a bottle of it.  
"suit yourself," he said, drenching his fries in mustard then drinking the rest. You shivered at the thought of just strait up drinking it out of the bottle.  
You poured some of your own condiment onto the basket of fries, setting down the bottle of ketchup when you were done. You dipped your fries in the ketchup before eating them.   
You our looked over at Grillby, seeing as he's far away from the table you decided to continue your conversation.  
"It had a name on it," you started. Sans turned his head towards you, indicating that you caught his attention.   
"what was the name?" He asked as he returned to eating.   
"(Y/N)," you whispered.  Sans dropped a fry coated in mustard he was about to eat as he looked at you.  
He stood up abruptly, slamming his hands on the table and yelling, "what?!"  
You almost fell off of your stool at the sudden response. Your eyes darted around the room, looking at people who were staring at you two. You didn't like it when people stared.   
Sans grabbed your hand and dragged you out of Grillby's, you frantically saying, "Hey- wait! What about he bill?"  
Sans responded quite angrily, "just put it on my tab."  
Once you were out in the cold air outside you noticed the wind had picked up, making things less audible. Your cloak had blown over your head and you squirmed out of Sans's grasp just to get it off.  You were able to, but it was hard.   
You threw the cloak onto the ground, facing Sans as you huffed.   
"What was that for, damn it?!" You yelled.   
Sans grabbed bed your shirt, pulling you down to his level as he yelled in your face, "how do you know about her?!"   
"All I saw was her name!" You yelled back. Sans let go of you suddenly, making you loose your balance a tiny bit. He walked away from you, pacing. Seems like he's thinking.   
"Do what do you think I should do?" You ask, "Go get her from wherever she is right now?" You ask again, sarcastically.  
"i don't know!" He yelled back as he faced you.  
You took a deep breath, "Okay, let's just calm down for a few seconds," a moment passes. "First we need a base of operations to figure out how to do it."  
"do what?" Sans asks.  
"We're getting your girlfriend back."  
Sans looks at you like your crazy, and you just get annoyed by his look. "Look, it said it was in your fricking room the last time it was saved so of course I'm going to make assumptions!" You yelled.  
Sans put his hands up, "fine, fine," he paused and put his hands back down, "I know a place we could meet at."  
"Yeah? Where?"  
"i'll show you. this way," Sans said as he walked away. You walked a safe distance from him.   
Sans started to walk behind a house that had a bit of a murderous... Christmas-y feel.. You followed him behind the house and watched him open a back door.   
"Paps doesn't know about this room, so we'll be safe," he walked into the room, motioning you to com in, which you did. You looked around the dim room, only for your eyes to hurt when the light was turned on. The room was very.. white.   
"Tell me about your girlfriend," you said bluntly, sitting down on a stool.  
Sans looked at the floor, his skull turning slightly red, "she isn't my girlfriend," he mumbled.   
"Friend, girlfriend, whatever. We're getting her back."  
"yeah.. okay. so what do we do? it was your idea in the first place."  
You put a hand to your chin, thinking.  
"Maybe instead of finding her, she can find us."


End file.
